


Well-Meaning Intervention

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It was common knowledge within the Ministry of Magic that Hermione Granger had gotten married. But her coworkers become increasingly concerned when she is displaying more than platonic interactions with fellow coworker, Percy Weasley!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 133
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Well-Meaning Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt #4 from Hermione's Nook Siriusly Amazing Writing Competition
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square - G4 Percy Weasley

It was common knowledge within the Ministry of Magic that Hermione Granger had gotten married. According to close family and friends, it was a quiet ceremony and reception at the home of her good friend Harry Potter. 

Hermione was known to keep her private life quiet so no one questioned or forced answers from the well-renowned witch and none were surprised when she decided to keep her last name. 

She was a happy sight in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. After years of working with the team at Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she moved up to work on grander initiatives and hoped to further facilitate international relations and trade. 

Her coworkers could tell how content she was. The newlywed glow didn’t diminish. 

She was a hard worker. Always has been and always will be. But, she did make sure she always took her allotted breaks and lunch. 

Whenever she did, she was often found in the company of Percy Weasley. This wasn’t a strange sight altogether, it was a well-known fact that Hermione and the Weasley’s were old friends. Being such old friends, they were frequently found in each other’s company, during breaks, during lunch, walking back and forth across the department floor. 

It was all very innocent and sweet. 

Until Ms. Taylor, the secretary, saw them holding hands as they walked out of the lift. 

Then Mr. Darrow, the barrister, saw them sneak a kiss when they returned from lunch. 

Their coworkers became concerned, because yes, Hermione Granger was married, but it was also well-known that Percy Weasley was also married. 

But, here they were, having clandestine meetings, kissing, holding hands and cheating on their respective spouses. 

Their coworkers knew they had to do something. 

They pulled Percy aside first. 

Mr. Darrow cornered Percy in his office. Percy was annoyed. 

“Weasley, you know she’s married,” Mr. Darrow said. 

“Hermione?” he questioned. “Yes. I know that.”

“Boy,” Mr. Darrow growled, “how can you fool around with a married woman? Do you have no sense of self-preservation? Her spouse will most likely rip you apart if they find out.”

Percy steepled his fingers. “Find out what?”

In the meantime, Ms. Taylor carefully pulled Hermione into the conference room. “Hermione, can I talk to you about something rather delicate?”

Hermione’s brows creased in concern. “Of course. What’s the matter?”

Ms. Taylor played with one of the buttons on her blouse. “It’s just I’ve seen that you’re awfully close with Mr. Weasley.”

Hermione nodded, her expression now morphing into confusion. 

“And it’s just if you’re wanting to, you know, you ought to be more discreet about it,” Ms. Taylor said carefully. She gulped. “Honestly, I think it should stop. Vows were taken and marriage is a sacred and committed relationship. People are bound to get hurt if this continues,” she rambled on. 

Hermione blinked rapidly. “Ms. Taylor, what in the world are you talking about?” 

“You and Mr. Weasley,” she cried. 

“Me and Percy? What about us?”

“You’re cheating on your spouse with him!” She threw her hands in the air. 

There was a moment of silence before Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. 

Back in Percy’s office, Mr. Darrow briefly looked over his shoulder, he could hear the muffled sounds of laughter. He sighed deeply. It didn’t sound as if Ms. Taylor or Ms. Granger were having a productive conversation. 

Percy stretched to his feet and grabbed the files on the corner of his desk. “Well, I have no idea what this was about, but I have tasks I need to finish.” 

He made his way to the door. 

“Weasley, it needs to stop before a scandal breaks out.”

Percy hesitated, eyes wide. “A scandal? About what?”

“About the fact that you’re having an affair with Granger!”

Percy’s jaw dropped, but once the astonishment passed, he began to laugh. Once his round of laughter was over, he took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. “I am not having an affair with Hermione.”

“Oh? I saw you two kissing and Taylor saw you two holding hands.”

Percy rolled his shoulders. “Yes, that may have happened. But, it’s what one usually does in the presence of their wife.”

Mr. Darrow was about to retort and wave his finger at Percy’s idiocy but stilled at the word, _wife_. “Wait, what? Your wife?”

In the conference room, Hermione attempted to calm Ms. Taylor down after she went into hysterics over the possibility that the young lady she admired could be a two-timing cheater. 

“Oh, Ms. Taylor, I’m not cheating on anyone,” Hermione said. 

“The kisses, the hand-holding, the looks you two share,” Ms. Taylor wailed. 

“Yes, I admit we try to be rather discreet about it. We’re both rather private people and we know it can be difficult for spouses to work together.”

“What will your - wait, what did you say?” Ms. Taylor blew into a handkerchief. 

“Spouse?” Hermione patted her shoulder. “Percy is my husband. Has been for months.”

Ms. Taylor’s eyes widened comically. She sniffed loudly and then bolted from the conference room calling for Mr. Darrow. 

Hermione followed after her. Her gaze landed on Percy and Mr. Darrow, who was just exiting Percy’s office. 

Blue eyes searched hers and she gave him a small smile. 

They ignored their coworkers as they panicked and spoke incoherently. 

Percy was the first to reach out, his hand trailing down her arm. “Our friends here knew we were married, just not to each other.”

She wrapped her arm around his torso and looked over to where Mr. Darrow and Ms. Taylor were standing, slack-jawed and surprised. 

“I think I can speak for both of us when I say, we’re sorry we worried you. But yes, we are married, to each other.” 

“Yes, no scandal here,” Percy mumbled. 

“Scandal?”

He shook his head and looked longingly into her eyes. “Lunch?”

“Yes! Let’s go to that cafe around the corner. Harry told me they have a delicious roast beef sandwich.” 

They walked away from their stunned coworkers. “You and roast beef, that’s a love affair if I ever did see one.” 


End file.
